


Tales of the exposition

by Pokestar21



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokestar21/pseuds/Pokestar21
Summary: This series accompanies digimon digital heroes.





	1. Introduction

Introduction

In this mini series I will explain the things important I don't have time to explain in digimon digital heroes chapters. Enjoy


	2. Digimon

Digimon

The digimon in digimon digital heroes are very special. The reason for this is due to the fact their part human. That's right. For the digimon to carry on after the destruction of the digital world they have evolved to reproduce. To do this they take the dna from their partners. They also get there gametes from their partners. All digimon are the exact age of their Tamers.


	3. The Tamer union

The Tamer Union

The Tamer union is a worldwide organisation of tamer all Tamers and their digimon are automatically members and have ascess to the union hub. Any tamer can acccept quests at the quest terminal. The can be created by anybody even other Tamers. If a tamer completes a quest earn their reward and tamer points. when a tamer earns enough tamer points they can apply for a promotion test. If a tamer performs well they may receive quests directly from a government or even the digimon sovereigns to perform special missions. The higher a tamer rank the harder the mission but also better rewards.   
These are the following requirements for ranks:  
Normal=0  
Bronze=5000  
Silver=10000  
Gold=20000  
Platinum=100000  
Master=1000000


End file.
